Cantarella Kaito x Miku
by Tachibana Ayano
Summary: Cantarella is a poisonous drug. It is passed onto Kaito from his father. His father has a new wife and her daughter is Miku. Their friendship grows and Kaito falls in love with Miku, but when his father poisons his wife, Miku's mom, Miku is forced back to her country. What will happen to Kaito and Miku?


**A/N: So this is my first story to you guys :) It's a story based on the song Cantarella by Kaito. Basically it's a Kaito x Miku. Yes, I am a big fan or of this shipment. Anyway enough of my talking! Let's GO!~**

"Kaito, I expect you to be in great behavior. You will meet your half-sister today."

"Yes, Father."

"I also need you to keep _that _with you."

I took the dark blue bottle out of my pocket and showed it to father. He smiled and gestured to put it away. Cantarella was a type of poison passed down to generations of my family. Father killed Mother with the poison and regret what he did. Although he regretted it, he still kept on killing people with this poison. Father married a new woman and she had a daughter, which is my half-sister. I never told father anything when he killed a person. I was always quiet, when it happened. I never thought it was wrong. I knew father had a purpose of doing it.

I heard a knock on the door and of the maids opened it. I saw a woman and a girl standing beside her. The woman was beautiful. I knew who she was. My stepmother. Father walked up to her kissed her hand. They both smiled and the girl beside her hid behind the woman. She trembled and I walked up to her.

"Kaito, please, introduce yourself."

I looked at the woman.

"Shion Kaito. Please take care of my father."

She smiled at me and pats my head. Then, she gestured to the girl to introduce herself. She peeks at me and I smile, telling her I'm not a suspicious person. She looks at me with her bright teal eyes. Her teal hair sways with the wind. She comes out and stares at the ground.

"Hatsune Miku. P-Please take care of my mother."

"It's okay Miku. They're not going to hurt you."

I hold out my hand for Miku. She stared at it and she held it. She smiled at me. It was amazing on how she could smile like that.

Father went walking around the castle, with Mother. While they were walking, Miku and I went to the garden. Miku picked up some flowers and I sat under a gazebo, reading a book.

"Kaito!"

I put down my book and Miku gave me flowers. I looked at her and she smiled widely. I was surprised. No one has ever given me a present. I took them and I smiled with her. We both played and I never felt so happy in my life. I made a choice to protect her, with all I have. She was precious. Until, Father killed Mother again.

9 months have passed and Mother found out about the poison. Father poisoned her. After he did that, he committed suicide. Miku left the castle and left me alone. She didn't look back when she left. I wanted to bring her back but my sadness couldn't make me move. She went off to her homeland, to become Queen in her mother's place. I became King in my Father's place. Both of us went our separate ways.

Several years have passed and I have forgotten Miku. I was invited to a ball and was asked to kill this girl who hosted it. It didn't say anything about the name of the girl but I had the picture of her. I disguised as her butler and went to her castle. There, I saw her. She wore a long black dress and her hair was tied in pigtails. Her eyes reflected the light and casted a beautiful teal color. Truly this girl was beautiful. She talked to many of her guests. Once she saw me, she smiled at me and gestured me over to talk. We went outside the palace.

"You are the new butler. Am I correct?"

I nodded.

"It's fine you may speak."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."

I kissed her hand and smiled at her. Once she smiled back, it reminded me of someone important. I pushed the thought away and I walked her back to the ball. I thought of how I should get the poison to her without noticing. Once I had the idea, I smiled and thought of how she would look like in a casket.

It was midnight and guests started to leave. I took her to her room and set her clothes down to change. I turned around as she changed. Once she was done, she asked me to stay for a little chat. I sat down and faced her.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Do you have any relatives that look like you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look… Like someone important to me."

The clock read 1 am.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I have no relatives close to me. You must go to sleep now. It's late."

She nodded and went to sleep.

"Good Night… Umm…"

"You can name me anything, your Majesty."

"Then… Kaito."

I was shocked at the answer. How does she know my name?

"As you wish. Good Night."

I left the room and also went to bed. Once it was morning I woke her up and gave her another pair of clothes. I wanted her to live so I can find answers of how she knows me. We walked to the garden and I saw flowers similar to mine. The colors of blue on some flowers were stunning. I poured her some tea for her and she sat down to drink it. She brought some flowers and gave them to me. She smiled and I took them. My head ached as if I was forgetting something.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

She nodded and drank her tea.

It was night and the head recovered, but fragments of memories came to me and I try to push them away. It was time I had to kill her. I put one drop of Cantarella in the water I was going to give her. I smiled and I served the water to her. Once I arrived at her room, I gave her the poisoned water. When she sipped one drop of the water, she collapsed and I picked up her body and laid it onto the bed. I smiled at her cold body and fragments of memories came to me. A little girl… gave flowers to me. She looked just like her. Her smile, her kindness. The fragments of memories were put together, like a puzzle piece. The little girl gave me flowers and gave me a smile. I remember she was an important person to me. I vowed to protect her. My smile faded once a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Huh?"

I touch my face and I caught a tear. Realizing that I was crying, I cried out her name. I was just like father, killing my important person. This is what he felt… I'm sorry. I'm sorry…

"Miku!"

I heard a faint whisper.

"Capture me."

I stopped crying as Miku pushed me onto the bed. She smiled down at me. She was on top of me and I was below her. I was shocked. I touched Miku cheek, making sure she wasn't dead. How did she?

"How are you still alive?"

"Cantarella, is a love potion… For me."

I smiled at her and she undid my buttons. I could feel her warm hands placed on my chest.

"This is your punishment, for _poisoning_ me."

I sat up and kissed her. I wanted Miku. She was mine and mine alone. I could smell her perfume as we both fell on the bed. I loved her… too much.

~_End~_


End file.
